Classic Ice Cream
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Topping ajaib dengan sedikit rasa kejut dalam lelehan es krim berkualitas tak memuaskan. Flash FanFiction campur drabble untuk model fic. DLDR!
1. Meeting in The Dark

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : GaaIno tanpa plot. Mungkin akan berlangsung hingga beberapa chapter. Maaf kalau gak nyambung atau apa. Lagi kena demam **writers block**.

:)

Nagisa

~oOo~

**Meeting in The Dark**

"Aku Gaara. Kau?"

"Ino."

Mereka berdua berkenalan tanpa ada ekspresi apapun di wajah mereka berdua. Saling bersalaman pun tidak. Bermusuhan pun tidak mungkin. Ingat bahwa mereka baru saja berkenalan, bukan?

"Ino? Yamanaka Ino? Kudengar hubunganmu dengan Sai."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" kata Ino tanpa ekspresi.

"Hanya tahu saja."

"Oh. Namamu Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Ya."

Tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka.

"Ekspresimu datar sekali, Ino?"

BUK! Terdengar suara pukulan, membuat Gaara meringis.

"BAGAIMANA MAU TAHU, TOLOL! KITA DI DALAM GUA!"

Terdengar kekehan Gaara. "Setidaknya, setelah kutanya tentang Sai kutebak mukamu merah."

BUK! Kali ini pukulan lebih keras lagi.


	2. Ant, Love, Movie, and Popcorn

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto.

~oOo~

**Ant, Love, Movie, and Popcorn**

"Kau lihat semut itu?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

Sang laki-laki menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Setidaknya itulah kita."

Sang laki-laki meraih kedua tangan kekasihnya lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku akan mencintaimu."

"Janji?" kata kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum malu.

"Aku janji."

Mereka pun berpelukan.

Gaara dan Ino yang sedang menenteng _popcorn_ hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menonton film itu sambil terus melahap popcornnya.

"Mau popcorn?" tawar Ino pada Gaara dengan mata yang masih menatap ke televisi. Tanpa ekspresi.

Gaara mengambil segenggam lalu memakannya, tanpa ekspresi lagi-lagi.

"Film aneh. Menyamakan diri mereka dengan semut."

"KRAUK! KRAUK! KRAUK!" Ino mengunyah popcornnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Jelek sekali, ya?"

"KRAUK! KRAUK! KRAUK!"

"..."

"KRAUK! KRAUK! KRAUK!"

"..."

"KRAUK! KRAUK!"

"...Sudahlah."


	3. The Fortune Teller

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N : Kayaknya, saya enjoy nulis fic ini deh. Gak tau kenapa. Dan saya tambah genre fic ini jadi Humor. Hohoho. Ya, mungkin karena sekedar hiburan aja dan lagi suntuk berat. Oh ya, makasih banyak buat : **Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas (terima kasih beribu kali untuk anda! makasih!), dheeSafa (haha. kita menggila lagi yuk di sekolah :p) dan vaneela (makasih sarannya! :])**

~oOo~

The Fortune Teller

"Hombala hombala hombala." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengikat kepalanya dengan sebuah kain bermotif bintang-bintangannya Dora dan sebuah baju kedodoran mirip karung, sedang memutar-mutar tangannya di atas sebuah bola kristal. Tampaknya ia sedang konsentrasi berat untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan kliennya yang kini duduk manis di depannya.

"Gaara, hem..." katanya sambil terus memutar-mutar tangannya, dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa, madam Daisy?"

"Hem, saya tidak mau dibilang Daisy! Saya mau dibilang Lady Gaga!"

"Lady Gaga..." kata Ino pelan.

"Saya tidak mau dibilang Lady Gaga! Saya mau dipanggil Katy Perry!"

"Katy Perry..." kata Gaara dengan pelan juga.

"Ugh, dasar anak-anak aneh," kata peramal itu sambil membuka matanya dan menarik tangannya dari atas bola kristal sebesar semangka.

"Saya tidak mau dibilang Katy Perry, ataupun Lady Gaga! NAMA SAYA DAISY!" teriak sang peramal itu, membuat Gaara dan Ino tutup mata dan sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Jadi, apa hasilnya?" kata Gaara dengan nada agak ditinggikan.

"Hasilnya? Kalian akan menikah."

"APA?" Mereka berbalik ke arah satu sama lain dan langsung bertengkar.

"Menikah denganmu? Cih, kayak tidak ada yang lain saja." Gaara melipat kedua tangannya.

"Maaf ya, aku udah punya Sai dong!" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dududududu~ cewek di dunia ini berapa banyak sih? Yang diramal malah aku dan kam...Ih! Jijik!" kata Gaara.

"Ih, sori ya. Cowok juga berapa banyak sih di dunia? Yang diramal malah aku dan gentong pasir!"

Gaara mendelik marah. "APA KAU BILANG?"

"DIAAAAAAM!"

Mereka berdua pun berbalik ke arah peramal yang sedari tadi telah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalian keluar sekarang, atau RESIKO KENA TUSUKAN TONGKAT SIHIR? HAH?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Ino dan Gaara udah ngacir keluar.

Dan mereka bersumpah _gak_ akan pernah lagi bertanya tentang masa depan kepada peramal.

Pertengkaran pun dimulai lagi...


	4. Dancing in The Ballroom

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto.

~oOo~

Di sebuah _ballroom _yang indah, sepasang kekasih tengah berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Lagu _ballad_ nan indah mengalun, seirama dengan langkah kaki mereka. Tap, tap, tap. Pas sekali dengan irama lagu. Tapi itu tadi...

**PERINGATAN :**

**"TADI" adalah sesuatu yang dikaitkan dengan masa lampau. Jadi ya, itu masa lampau yang terjadi 10 menit yang lalu.**

"HEI! KAKIMU MENGINJAKKU TERUS GOBLOK!" teriak Gaara.

Ino berusaha keras menggangti posisi kakinya. Tempo kakinya lebih cepat.

"ADUH! DANSA ITU BUKAN BEGITU! KAU SEPERTI MENARI SAMBA SAJA!"

Ino merekatkan tangannya di leher Gaara, membuat pria itu kesakitan.

"ADUH! CARA MEMEGANG LEHERKU SAJA SALAH! TERLALU ERAT!"

BUGH! Ino telah menginjak kaki Gaara dengan _heels_ sepatunya. Gaara meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu! Tahu kan akibatnya?"

"Ugh!" kata Gaara sambil terus mengangkat satu kakinya.

"AKU PULANG! SELAMAT TINGGAL! SILAHKAN BERDANSA SENDIRI!"

Ino pun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu _ballroom_. Meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah berteriak kesakitan.

"MALING! SAKIT!"


	5. You? Telephone? Ice Cream? Argh!

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto lah. Saya jadi penerusnya 10 tahun lagi *Idih, narsis -_-*

A/N : Akhirnya author yang rada miring ini kembali lagi di hadapan kalian. Bener-bener kacau sumpah. Sempet banget author nulis fic di waktu yang salah. Besok Nagisa ulangan!

...

...

Krik?

Ya gak ada yang peduli *boeeng*

Oh ya, makasih banyak buat yang udah review cerita saya loh. Jujur, saya bikinnya dalam keadaan lagi gak enak badan karena demam hiatus saya yang makin parah. Tapi alhamdulillah udah turun panasnya, soalnya udah minum Acti*ed. Oh ya, author sebenarnya tadi ganti nama jadi "Catherine Elizabeth Wellington". Berasa aneh? Jelas! Wong itu nama-nama dengan aksen british gitu *idih* Tapi kebanyakan udah mengenal saya dengan nama Nagisa, jadi kembali lagi ke rumah deh. Tapi karena author gak rela melepaskan dua nama ciptaan author tadi, maka bergabunglah mereka dalam satu kalimat.

Sekian pesan singkat dari saya. Lebih kurangnya nanti saya sms.

:)

Nagisa

~oOo~

You? Telephone? Ice Cream? Argh!

TUUT~

TUUT~

TUUT~

"Halo? Papa?"

"Ada Dino yang makan sayur gak dek?"

"Brontosaurus."

"Anda me-"

RALAT! RALAT! RALAT! Kita ulang sekali lagi...

TUUT~

TUUT~

TUUT~

"Halo, ini siapa?" terdengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hei, Bawel! Kita jadi ke pasar malam, kan?"

"..."

"Kau sekarang di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, bego!"

"..."

"Hei! Halo! Aku tanya kamu di mana, Ino?"

"..."

"JAWAB TID..."

"Gaara? Maaf, Ino-nya sedang keluar. Ia menyibukkan nada hapenya jadi aku yang angkat."

Nafas Gaara ingin tersentak keluar. Dengan gemetaran ia nyengir kuda.

"O-Oooh begitu. Maaf merepotkan anda!" TAK! Gaara membanting telepon umum itu dengan keras. Dan ketika ia telah keluar dari bilik telepon umum itu, tampak seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal, sedang memakan es krim.

"Ino..." kata Gaara berapi-api.

Sang gadis berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Hai, Gaara! Wah kita bertemu di sini. Sedang apa?"

"Kau lupa janji kita?"

"Hn? Janji apa?" kata Ino dengan muka polos sambil terus menyantap es krimnya.

"JANJI KITA BAKAL KE PASAR MALAM BERDUA, INO!"

PLUK! Dan es krim Ino sukses tumpah di baju kemeja Gaara yang sayangnya berwarna putih.

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku kaget." Ino menjelaskannya dengan tampang tak bersalah, membuat badan Gaara bergetar hebat menahan amarahnya.

"INO!"


	6. Undercover : Love and Thanks

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto dang ding dong!

~oOo~

Undercover : Love and Thanks

ZIING! TAK! Sebuah kunai sukses menancap di samping kepala Gaara dan juga sukses membuat Gaara menoleh dengan kagetnya.

"Kena kau!" teriak Ino sambil terbahak kala Gaara hendak mengambil kunai miliknya.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya lalu kembali lagi membaca bukunya.

"Hei! Gaara..." kata Ino seraya mendekat ke arah Gaara. Tak ada respon dari Gaara, hingga sampai beberapa kali panggilan pun, Gaara tidak merespon panggilan Ino dengan baik.

"GAARA!" Ino sudah habis kesabarannya. Kali ini Gaara tertawa kecil, menutup bukunya, lalu berbalik melihat Ino yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Haha. Kena kau! 1-1! Seri!"

Ino mengambil kunai dari sakunya lalu mengambil posisi hendak menusuk Gaara.

"Berani kau bilang seperti itu lagi, kau akan mati konyol di sini."

Gaara berhenti tertawa dan langsung meminta maaf pada Ino.

"Ya, ya. Aku minta maaf."

Ino mendengus, lalu memasukkan kunainya lagi. "Sepertinya kau tidak ikhlas,"kata Ino sambil memasukkan kunainya dengan benar.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku tidak ikhlas? Hah?"

"Setidaknya," kata Ino sambil berdiri tegap lagi lalu memutar bola matanya. "Ya. Kau kan tidak bisa dipercaya."

Gaara mencubit lengan Ino sedikit, lalu tertawa.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Mau-mauku" kata Ino dan langsung duduk di samping Gaara.

"Oh ya Ino, mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Tidak" jawab Ino datar.

"Tentang...seseorang?"

"Laki-laki? Wanita?" kata Ino sambil menatap Gaara.

"Wanita."

"SIAPA?" kata Ino langsung berteriak kencang. Gaara memalingkan mukanya sebentar, lalu berbalik ke arah Ino lagi.

"Seorang wanita. Ah~ indahnya!" kata Gaara.

Ino tertawa lalu beralih ke pemandangan di hadapannya. "Kau ini terlalu gila, Gaara."

Tak ada jawaban. Hening. Tiba-tiba, suara berat Gaara memanggil Ino.

"Ino."

Ino berbalik agar dapat melihat Gaara. "Ada ap-"

Kata-katanya terpotong oleh sebuah...HAH? Sebuah kecupan dari Gaara sudah melayang di bibirnya.

Ino memelototkan matanya dan langsung memukul tengkuk Gaara. Gaara terjungkal ke belakang dan langsung meringis. "Aduh sakit, INO!"

"Kau yang memulainya, tahu tidak?"

"Maksudku tadi, kaulah wanita itu Ino!" kata Gaara sambil terus meringis.

"Gak akan. Kau kan tidak bisa dipercaya" kata Ino.

Ino berjalan mendekati Gaara, membantunya berdiri dan mengecup cepat bibirnya pelan.

"Tapi, terima kasih. Sudah dulu ya! Sakura nanti mencariku!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Gaara hanya berdiri mematung lalu mengelap bibirnya perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. Ia terkekeh sebentar, sambil terus mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang masih nyut-nyutan.

"Dasar, Yamanaka."


	7. Ehem Moment

Disclaimer : Naruto punya~ Masashi Kishimoto~ lalalalala~

A/N : Hello, Fellas! Maaf kalau gak lucu-_- Humornya kayaknya lagi gak dapet nih

~oOo~

Ehem Moment

"Gaara, ehem, apakah kau, ehem, mencintai, ehem, ku, ehem?"

"Ya, ehem, Yamanaka, ehem, aku, ehem, mencintaimu, ehem, lebih, ehem, dari, ehem, apapun, ehem."

"Benar, ehem, kah, ehem?"

"Suer, ehem, dah, ehem, bener, ehem, kalau, ehem, gak, ehem, percaya, ehem..."

"Aku, ehem, percaya, ehem, padamu, ehem."

Lalu mereka berpelukan hangat. Akhirnya tamatlah drama itu di televisi, yang diperankan oleh Ino dan Gaara.

"Wah! Akhirnya s_cene_ kalian tamat juga! Kalian bisa jadi bintang terkenal!" kata sang sutradara.

"..."

"Kan kuberi judul drama ini : Ehem Moment!"

"..."

"...He?"

"Pak Sutradara, bagaimana kita bisa terkenal?" kata Ino dengan berapi-api.

"Eh, itu..."

~oOo~

Tanggal _premier _drama itu di televisi. Semua orang berbondong-bondong menyalakan TV mereka untuk menonton drama baru tersebut.

Tampak sebuah pembuka drama yang hampa dengan editan gambar yang tidak rapi dan menampilkan sebuah tulisan berjudul "Ehem Moment!"

Terlihatlah Gaara dan Ino sedang menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

_"Gaara, ehem, apakah kau, ehem, mencintai, ehem, ku, ehem?"_

_"Ya, ehem, Yamanaka, ehem, aku, ehem, mencintaimu, ehem, lebih, ehem, dari, ehem, apapun, ehem."_

_"Benar, ehem, kah, ehem?"_

_"Suer, ehem, dah, ehem, bener, ehem, kalau, ehem, gak, ehem, percaya, ehem..."_

_"Aku, ehem, percaya, ehem, padamu, ehem."_

Mereka berpelukan dan di layar kaca dapat disaksikan tulisan _FIN _terpampang lebar.

Para penonton hanya melongo heran dan memasang muka bloon.

Dan salah seorang penonton berambut pink yang berada di rumah lain,sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kedua temannya tadi.

"Sarap! Dasar, Sarap! SARAAAAP! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ia tertawa dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah mencium lantai dengan badan masih berada di kursi.

"Au..." rintihnya pelan.


	8. Guitar Lesson

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punyanya Mas Masashi Kishimoto

~oOo~

Guitar Lesson

Ino memegang gitarnya terbalik untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menggeram. "Kau ini. Niat tidak sebenarnya belajar main gitar?"

Ino mendengus. "Apa-apaan? Mentang-mentang kau itu sudah bisa ber-tuning ria, kau seenaknya mengejekku? Dasar!"

"Lalu? Kalau kenyataannya seperti itu, haruskah aku mengelaknya?" katanya sambil berdiri dari dudukannya lalu menuju drum yang ada di ruangan musik itu.

"Sok pintar. Sok berkuasa. Sok-sok!"

Tarat tat. Gaara memukul drum tersebut dengan nada yang biasa ada di kartun yang pernah ditontonnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap senar gitarnya. Ia lalu memainkan gitarnya dengan asal-asalan.

"LalalaLAAA! KonoHAAAA!" Nyanyian Ino membuat Gaara memukul pelan kepalanya dengan stik drum kayunya. Ino tidak peduli. "KonohAAAA! DUDIDUDIdaam. SyalalalaLALAALALAL! Falling in loOoVE with YOU!"

Tak! Stik drum telah memantul di kepala Ino, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Gaara! Sakit!"

"Kau juga tidak tahu diri tahu, tidak? Sudah nyanyian kayak suara gentong di pukul."

"Cih! Enak saja! Yang penting suaraku tidak secempreng terompet."

"Bagusan terompet." Kata-kata Gaara membuat Ino melempar tubuhnya ke atas Gaara dan membuat laki-laki itu jatuh berdebam ke lantai. Ino dengan asiknya menggigit bahu Gaara keras sekali.

"Ino. Ino, aduh. SAKIT!" erang Gaara. Buuk! Ino memukul lengan Gaara keras lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Rasakan kau, Gaara. Haha!"

Ia pun melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Oh ya, aku lupa sesuatu" kata Ino yang tiba-tiba masuk lagi.

"APA?" kata Gaara masih memegang bahunya.

"...Bye" kata Ino ssambil menutup pintu ruang musik itu.


	9. Painting

DIsclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

~oOo~

Painting

"Hm, Ino. Kau agak miring sedikit" kata Gaara, menyuruh Ino agar lebih memiringkan posisi duduknya.

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya. Bagus. Kita mulai. Jangan bergerak."

Dan proses melukis pun dimulai. Gaara dengan cekatan, menggambar Ino. Awalnya Ino tidak mau dijadikan modelnya Gaara. Tapi, yah, mengisi liburanlah.

"Gaara, apakah bagus?" kata Ino dengan suara yang keluar dari sela-sela giginya.

"Bagus! Lihat saja nanti!" kata Gaara mantap dengan tatapan mata masih mengarah pada lukisannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian...

"Selesai!" kata Gaara seraya mencabut papan lukisnya dari _stand_nya.

"Mana-mana! Aku mau lihat!"

Dan Ino pun melihat apa yang dilukis Gaara. Dan gambar yang Gaara buat membuat Ino _shock_.

"Kenapa kau, Ino?"

"Gaara, aku sudah lama duduk dengan posisi yang sama dan itu membuatku pegal. Tapi kenapa kau malah gambar hati? Warna merah jambu lagi!" bentak Ino.

"Siapa yang ingin melukismu? Aku mau kau jadi 'model'ku. Hanya menemaniku. Posisi yang kuberitahu tadi, hanya untuk pelengkap saja. Agar ruanganku tidak hampa" jawab Gaara polos.

Dan sebuah cat minyak beserta _pallet mess_ telah mendarat sukses di kepala Gaara.


	10. Time After Time

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Tuan Masashi Kishimoto.

~oOo~

Time After Time

"Ino, kau percaya tidak? Bahwa sesungguhnya ada 'waktu' setelah waktu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau percaya tidak, bahwa suatu saat ada masa yang baik setelah suram?"

"Tidak."

"Kau percaya tidak, bahwa sesungguhnya setelah ini aku bakal menyukaimu?"

"Tidak."

Gaara mendengus kesal. Dilihatnya wanita yang sedang membelakanginya saat ini.

"Daritadi kau jawab 'Tidak' terus."

Dengan cepat, Gaara membalikkan tubuh wanita di hadapannya dan...

"Mas, saya fikir anda salah orang" kata wanita dihadapannya itu dengan menunjukkan tompel dan gigi besar miliknya.

Gaara pun langsung ngacir saat itu juga.


	11. Hugging at New Years Eve

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Iya tahu!

A/N : Maaf gak pernah update fic ini! Maaf! DX Saya lagi gak niat awalnya untuk bikin chapter-chapter selanjutnya tapi ya karena model drabble, jadi dibela-belain.

~oOo~

**Hugging at New Years Eve**

"Gaara!"

Suara itu lagi!, batin Gaara. Ia mendengus lalu berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa, Yamanaka? Tidak puaskah kau mengganggu setahun terakhir ini?" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ino yang memakai rok bergaya A-line dan kaus bertuliskan 'HEY! WHAT'S MY NAME?' berwarna ungu dan _sneakers_ berwarna putih itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Ya aku tahu. Kalau begitu maafkanlah aku atas perlakuanku tahun kemarin."

"Halo, Yamanaka! Kita belum memasuki tahun baru," kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Ino lalu menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Oh ya? Aku terlalu cepat kalau begitu!"

"...Bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya batuk."

"Oh," kata Ino sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling lapangan tempat diadakannya pesta kembang api menyambut tahun baru itu.

"Kau membawa seseorang kemari?" tanya Gaara yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan pelan Ino.

Dan sebuah timer dimunculkan di layar besar yang terletak di sudut lapangan. Detik-detik penentu sahnya berganti tahun ditampilkan. Dan ketika detik telah menunjukkan angka 00.00, kembang api berkeliaran di angkasa luas sana. Ino yang melihatnya sangat antusias dan langsung melonjak bahagia ketika kembang api itu membumbung makin tinggi.

Gaara yang melihat hanya menggeleng-geleng lalu memeluk pinggang Ino agar makin merapat ke arahnya. Ino yang tidak menyadarinya malah asyik melihat kembang api yang makin menyemarakkan angkasa.

"Ino, agak ke belakang sedikit. Di sini terlalu...sesak," kata Gaara sambil menarik Ino ke belakang. Ino hanya mengikuti kemauan Gaara dan terdiam. Ia melihat sahabat di sampingnya itu dengan saksama. Celana _jeans _panjang, kaus putih dan jaket kulit hitam membuat penampilannya terlihat _bold_ saat itu.

"Wah! Kembang api terlihat sangat indah dari belakang sini!" teriak Ino kegirangan. Rambut merah Gaara terayun karena disapu angin malam. Tangannya makin merapatkan pinggang Ino agar merapat ke tubuhnya. Ino menyadarinya dan langsung menatap Gaara. Tatapan Gaara hanya lurus ke depan. Mukanya bermandikan cahaya kembang api yang tengah meledak-ledak indah di atas sana.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Gaara menatap Ino lalu tersenyum dan segera mengacak-acak pelan rambut sahabat wanitanya itu.

...Dan memeluknya.

"Selamat tahun baru, pengacau!" kata Gaara. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum malu lalu membalas pelukan Gaara. "Selamat tahun baru juga, Rambut Merah!"


	12. What The!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Iya deh! Iya deh! _*lari ke kamar kecil-_-_

A/N : Haha. Chapter ini membanggakan saya! Aku berhasil _overboard _sodara-sodara! *_jatuh ke laut maksud lu?_

~oOo~

**What The?**

"Aaah aaah aaah, lebih lambat Gaara! Sakit tahu!"

"Aku sudah memperlambatnya. Huh huh."

"Aduh! Nikmat sekali! Ah ya, terus!"

"..."

"Eh? Kenapa kau berhenti, Gaara? Lubangku sudah cukup enak, nih!"

"Enak saja. Giliran kau lagi yang korek kupingku! CEPAT!"


	13. Confession not Accomplished

Disclaimer : Gaara dan Ino itu aslinya punya Masashi Kishimoto loh. Bukan punyanya esbeye!_*siapa juga yang bilang?_

A.N. : Terima kasih masih membaca fic kacau buatan saya. Beneran ini fic kalau dijejerin dengan fic-fic lain, fic ini paling gak mutu_*ngelantur_. Untuk chapter 12 kemarin, maaf saya udah bikin otak yang baca jadi rada ngeres. Hehe.

~oOo~

**Confession (not) Accomplished**

"Yamanaka," kata Sai sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna putih ke tangan Ino.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ino kepada Sai, sambil mengambil surat itu.

"Buka dan bacalah."

Ino pun dengan tatapan bingung, membuka surat itu lalu menarik kertas dari dalamnya.

Kira-kira, seperti ini bunyi suratnya:

_Dear, Yamanaka Ino._

_Kau terlalu cantik untuk kumimpikan._

_Kau terlalu indah untuk kubayangkan._

_Kau terlalu manis untuk kudambakan._

_Yamanaka, maukah kau jadi pacarku lagi?"_

Mata Ino terbelalak lalu melihat ke arah Sai, dan bertanya, "Apa maksud surat ini?"

"Ya, aku memintamu menjadi pacarku kembali. Mau kan, Ino?"

"Itu, aku, tidak, anu..."

"Kenapa, Ino? Ada yang kau suka selain aku?"

"Eh itu..."

"JAWAB INO!"

Ino bungkam. Keringat menluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

"JAWAB!" kata Sai sambil mencengkeram kedua lengan Ino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada, Sai..."

"SIAPA?" tanya Sai dengan tatapan membara kepada Ino.

"...Gaara."

~oOo~

PEEESH!

Lelaki rambut merah yang tengah mengintai dari balik semak itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia pun menutup wajahnya. Kantung belanjaannya ia letakkan begitu saja di atas tanah.

Ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat wajahnya kelihatan normal kembali.

Tapi sayang, tidak bisa. Mukanya tetap merah. Dan membuatnya harus berlari kencang meninggalkan semak-semak.

...Karena badannya telah digigit oleh bbanyak semut merah.


	14. Gift for Her Friend

Disclaimer : Gaara dan Ino itu aslinya punya Masashi Kishimoto loh!

A/N : *nutupin muka saking malunya* Chapter ini, terserah kalian yang menilai.

~oOo~

**Gift for Her Friend**

"Justin Bieber!" kata Ino.

"Coldplay!" balas Gaara.

"Oh ya, Maroon 5!"

"Linkin Park?"

"Tidak! Aku lebih memilih Rihanna!"

"Terlalu lembek! Kuberikan saja dia Black Eyed Peas!"

"JANGAN! Aku yakin Sakura hanya suka musik seperti Ke$ha!"

"Aku akan memberikannya Lionel Richie."

"Dia pasti tak suka, Gaara! Diana Vicker saja!"

"Oh tidak! Paramore saja, Yamanaka! Aku yakin dia pasti suka!"

"Miley Cyrus!"

"Muse!"

"Daniel Bedingfield!"

"Ya sudah! Ini saja!" kata Gaara sambil menyambar salah satu CD yang ada di dekatnya.

Ino hanya menelan ludahnya. "Gaara..."

"Kubilang ini saja! Daripada kita berdua ribut di sini!"

Gaara berjalan ke kasir dan segera menyerahkan CD itu untuk dibayar. Ino hanya menutup mukanya dan bergumam, "Oh, tidak."

~oOo~

"Sakura! Ini kado dariku dan Gaara!"

Sakura menerima kado itu dengan senang hati. Ia yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumahnya terlihat sangat antusias.

"Apa ya? Wah sebuah CD...Azza?"

"Ya!" jawab Gaara dan Ino serempak.


	15. Sneezed

**Sneezed**

"Ino, minum obatmu!"

"..."

"Hei! Bangun pemalas! Kutarik selimutmu!"

"..."

"INO BA-"

"HATSYI!"

Gaara menutup matanya akibat mukanya disembur oleh bersin Ino. Akhirnya, mata Gaara pun membuka dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang menghunus.

"INO, MINUM OBATMU! HA-HA-HATSYI!"

"Yeah! Gaara juga pilek! Sama dengan- Hatsyi!"

"Kau! Ha-ha-hatsyi!"

Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama

...

diiringi oleh suara bersin tentunya.


	16. Hush hush

Hush, hush

Ino menarik tangan Gaara dan membawanya ke kamar. Setelah masuk ke kamar Ino, Ino pun mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Gaara memandang heran. "Hei, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

Ino tersenyum misterius. "Kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan malam ini."

Ditariknya tangan Gaara ke arah tempat tidur dan mereka duduk berdampingan. Gaara merasa keringat dinginnya mengucur deras.

"Ino? Apa kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

Ino pun bernafas dan mengangkat tangannya lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara heran.

Ino tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berdoa, Gaara. Kita akan berdoa semalaman dengan suasana tanpa hiruk pikuk."

...Dan bisakah kalian tebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Gaara saat ini?


	17. InTerNet

InTerNet

Kau pikir aku_ alay _sampai menulis kata 'internet' yang _acakadul _seperti di atas? Tidak lah...Dan kurasa kalian tahu apa artinya. Simak!

Warung itu sedikit lebih lengang daripada biasanya. Gaara dan Ino, gadis tulalit satu itu, duduk di bangku warung, berdampingan. Ino melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ditempel tepat di hadapannya.

"Nasi Goreng Hayam Wuruk, Nasi Goreng Gizi Buruk, Nasi Goreng Super Spesial ala Chef, Mie Kopyok, Mie Gila, dan...hah?"

Ino terkejut melihat sesuatu dalam daftar menu.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu! Warung ini aneh sekali!"

"Iya memang. Nama-namanya aneh."

"Tapi ini!" tunjuk Ino pada salah satu nama makanan.

"APA?" kata Gaara, emosi.

"Ini! Kita makan internet di sini? Internet 'kan sebuah jaringan dan tak bisa dilihat. Lah, di sini bisa di makan internetnya. Tapi, kok, cuma delapan ribu? Murah sekali! Kukira biaya internet bisa mencapai puluhan ribu."

Gaara langsung tertawa. Ditertawai seperti itu Ino langsung pasang muka cemberut.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Ya iyalah, dodol! Internet itu maksudnya Indomie, Telur, Kornet!"

"Oh."

"Kamu gak pernah makan?"

"Belum."

Dan akhirnya, setelah tawa Gaara mereda, mereka pun memesan makanan untuk mereka.

"Gaara, nanya lagi."

"Apa?"

"Indomie, telur, sama kornet tuh gimana rasanya? Kornet kan kotoran sapi, ya?"


	18. Love Letter

Love Letter?

_Ketika aku melihatmu_

_Rasanya dunia begitu indah_

_Ketika aku di dekatmu_

_Dunia ini rasanya seakan berbunga-bunga_

_Ketika aku memegang tanganmu_

_Kurasakan lembut jarimu diantara jari-jariku_

_._

_._

Ino terdiam. Tidak ada lanjutan surat itu. Dibaliknya kertas surat itu dan menemukan tulisan-tulisan teramat besar hingga nyaris memenuhi kertas.

_KETIKA AKU MELIHATMU MENGANGKAT KETIAK_

_KURASAKAN BAU MENYANMU MENGHAMPIRI LUBANG HIDUNGKU._

Dengan cepat, diinjak-injaknya kertas itu sambil terus mengumpat dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah.


End file.
